inazuma_eleven_go_chrono_stonefandomcom-20200222-history
Maji de Kansha From Inazuma All Stars
Maji de Kansha! from Inazuma All-Stars (マジで感謝! from イナズマオールスターズ,Maji de Kansha! lit. I'm super thankful! from Inazuma All-Stars) is the Chrono Stone Character Song of Matsukaze Tenma, Endou Mamoru, Someoka Ryuugo, Shindou Takuto, Tsurugi Kyousuke. It is sung by their seiyuus, Terasaki Yuka, Junko Takeuchi, Kase Yasuyuki, Saiga Mitsuki, Oohara Takashi respectively. Lyrics |-|Kanji= シャンランランラ… (リーヨ!) …ガムシャララ 巨大な壁が僕等の目の前 立ちはだかって道を塞いでる それでも決して背中見せないで 仲間とゴール目指し前へ 不可能はない 皆となら 熱い侍魂 まるでイナズマ さぁ 声を出せ! あの宇宙(おおぞら)に! 大丈夫! 僕等 君の隣。 人生まだまだ 終わってねーぞ! 歯をくいしばって 我慢したけど 泣いちまった でもみんなが 肩をたたいてくれた 変に照れくさくて 言えなかったんだよ 『ありがとな』 僕たちの絆に マジで感謝!! シャンランランラ… (リーヨ!) …ガムシャララ 僕等のキ・ズ・ナ 絶対に切れない 例え裏切られても裏切らない お互いの気持ちで生んだ信頼 その想いが僕を支えてる 誰かの為に強くなれる もらった『LOVE』百倍返し! 君から僕に 僕から アイツに 好きなもんからは 逃げんじゃねーぞ! 1つのこの星で 一人が放つ優しさが まるでリレーの バトンのように 僕の胸を通り 火をつけてくれた あの温度 忘れるな 愛に マジで感謝!! シャンランランラ… (リーヨ!) …ガムシャララ 人生まだまだ 終わってねーぞ! 歯をくいしばって 我慢したけど 泣いちまった でもみんなが 肩をたたいてくれた 変に照れくさくて 言えなかったんだよ 『ありがとな』 僕たちのキ・ズ・ナ どんなピンチでも 一人じゃない『ここにいるぜ』 仲間たちの笑顔がいっぱい 強くなれたぜ! 一人じゃ出来なかった 僕たちが めぐり会えた事に マジで感謝!! シャンランランラ… (リーヨ!) …ガムシャララ シャンランランラ… (リーヨ!) …マジで感謝! 僕達の住む世界 満たしていこう愛と平和 全てのつながりにデカイ感謝! 一生 泥だらけの日々だって いつの日かきっと役に立つぜ!! お金じゃ買えない このすばらしき仲間(たから)に シャンランランラ… (リーヨ!) …ガムシャララ シャンランランラ… (リーヨ!) …マジで感謝! 僕達の住む世界 満たしていこう愛と平和 全てのつながりにデカイ感謝! 一生 泥だらけの日々だって いつの日かきっと役に立つぜ!! お金じゃ買えない このすばらしき仲間(たから)に |-|Romaji= kyodai na kabe ga bokura no me no mae tachi hadakatte michi wo fusaideru soredemo kesshite senaka misenaide nakama to GOAL mezashi mae e fukanou wa nai minna to nara atsui samurai damashii marude INAZUMA saa koe wo dase! ano oozora ni! daijoubu! bokura kimi no tonari jinsei mada mada owatte nee zo! ha wo kui shibatte gaman shita kedo naichimatta demo minna ga kata wo tataite kureta hen ni terekusakute ienakattan da yo arigatou na bokutachi no kizuna ni MAJI de kansha!! Hey! SHANLANLANLA SHANLANLALANLA SHANLANLANLA SHANLANLALA (RIIYO) SHANLANLANLA SHANLANLALANLA GAMUSHA LALA SHANLANLANLA SHANLANLALANLA SHANLANLANLA SHANLANLALA SHANLANLANLA SHANLANLALAN MAJI de kansha! bokura no KI-ZU-NA zettai ni kirenai tatoe uragiraretemo uragiranai otagai no kimochi de unda shinrai sono omoi ga boku wo sasaeteru dare ka no tame ni tsuyoku nareru moratta LOVE hyaku bai gaeshi! kimi kara boku ni boku kara AITSU ni suki na mon kara wa nigen ja nee zo! hitotsu no kono hoshi de hitori ga hanatsu yasashisa ga marude RELAY no BATON no you ni boku no mune wo toori hi wo tsukete kureta ano ondo wasureruna ai ni maji de kansha!! jinsei mada mada owatte nee zo! ha wo kui shibatte gaman shita kedo naichimatta demo minna ga kata wo tataite kureta hen ni terekusakute ienakattan da yo arigatou na bokutachi no KI-ZU-NA donna PINCH demo hitori ja nai koko ni iru ze nakama tachi no egao ga ippai tsuyoku nareta ze hitori ja dekinakatta bokutachi ga meguri aeta koto MAJI de kansha!! Hey! bokutachi no sumu sekai mitashite ikou ai to heiwa subete no tsunagari ni DEKAI kansha! isshou doro darake no hibi datte itsu no hi ka kitto yaku ni tatsu ze!! okane ja kaenai kono subarashiki takara ni maji de kansha! bokutachi no sumu sekai mitashite ikou ai to heiwa subete no tsunagari ni DEKAI kansha! isshou doro darake no hibi datte itsu no hi ka kitto yaku ni tatsu ze!! okane ja kaenai kono subarashiki takara ni |-|Translation= A giant wall is in front of us blocking our path Even then, we’ll never turn our backs away Go forward to reach the goal with our friends Nothing’s impossible as long as I’m with everyone My passionate samurai soul is like a flash of lightning Now call out! To the high skies! It’s all right, we’re here by your side Life isn’t over yet! I clenched my teeth and hung on I couldn’t help but cry but everyone patted my shoulders for me I felt awkwardly embarrassed, so I couldn’t say it “Thank you” I’m super thankful for our bonds!! Hey! Shanlanlanla shanlanlalanla Shanlanlanla shanlanlala (Riiyo) Shanlanlanla shanlanlalanla Gamusha lala Shanlanlanla shanlanlalanla Shanlanlanla shanlanlala Shanlanlanla shanlanlalan I’m super thankful!! Our bonds Will never be severed Even if we’re betrayed, what will never betray us is the trust born from our feelings Those feelings support me I can get stronger for someone’s sake I’ll return the love I receive one hundred times over! From you to me, from me to them Don’t run from the things you like! The generosity sent out from this single planet is like the baton in a relay race It passed through my chest and lit a fire I’ll never forget that warmth, I’m super thankful for your love!! Hey! Shanlanlanla shanlanlalanla Shanlanlanla shanlanlala (Riiyo) Shanlanlanla shanlanlalanla Gamusha lala Life isn’t over yet! I clenched my teeth and hung on I couldn’t help but cry but everyone patted my shoulders for me I felt awkwardly embarrassed, so I couldn’t say it “Thank you” for our bonds! No matter how dire the situation is, you aren’t alone, I’m here The smiles of our friends are everywhere I got stronger! I couldn’t have done it by myself I’m super thankful that we came across each other!! Hey! Let’s fill the world we live in with love and peace Let’s all give a big thanks to our lifelong bonds Even the days when all we do is get muddy I’m sure they’ll turn out to be useful at some point!! To the wonderful treasure of friendship that can never be bought I’m super thankful! Let’s fill the world we live in with love and peace Let’s all give a big thanks to our lifelong bonds Even the days when all we do is get muddy I’m sure they’ll turn out to be useful at some point!! To the wonderful treasure of friendship that can never be bought Video Category:Songs